


Day 3: "Hold on to me" + hurt

by annaxmims



Series: Evan Week 2020 [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bobby Nash is Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parent, Evan "Buck" Buckley is a Little Shit, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Day 3: "Hold on to me" + hurtSet sometime in or before season one. Buck does something dumb on a call and Bobby takes care of him while they wait for help
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash
Series: Evan Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969012
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146





	Day 3: "Hold on to me" + hurt

Bobby had sworn Buck was with them. As they’d wrapped up the call, he’d done a quick headcount, which included a blonde one, but as they loaded their equipment and got ready to head back to the station, Buck was nowhere to be found.

“Captain Nash,” one of the cops that had been doing approached them looking out of breath. “I think one of your guys is in the water.”

“What?”

“There was a girl in the water and this tall blonde dude jumped in to try and get her. He looks like one of yours.”

“Cap that water is freezing,” Hen said worriedly.

“Yeah, I know. I’m gonna kill him.”

Nevertheless, Bobby approached the water, shedding his turnout jacket. He spotted Buck, on his back in the rescue position with the girl clinging to his chest, but he could tell that the cold water had drained his energy. 

He called for Hen and Chim to get the rescue equipment, thanking whatever deity that Buck wasn’t far from shore. 

Buck managed to get his free arm around the rope as they pulled him in and Hen took over for the girl.

“Call another ambulance,” Bobby instructed.

“Take her first,” Buck’s teeth were chattering as he flopped out on the sand.

“Buck you’re freezing.”

“She was out there longer. Take her first.”

“Okay. Hen, Chim, call back up and take her with you.”

“Are you sure Cap?”

“I’ll stay here and make sure he doesn’t turn into an icicle.”

Hen looked unsure but nodded anyway. They loaded the girl into the ambulance and took off toward the hospital, leaving Bobby with a soaking wet and freezing Buck.

“Buck stay with me,” he shook the boy lightly, trying to open his drooping eyes. 

“I’m sorry Cap,” he mumbled. 

“It’s alright. You gotta keep your eyes open. I’m trying to keep you warm.”

Bobby held Buck with his back to his chest and wrapped his turnout jacket and Buck’s around his trembling form.

“You did a good job Buck. I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you. M’cold.”

“I know,” Bobby heard the faint wail of sirens approaching. “Help is almost here. Hold onto me. Just hold on.”

The EMTs rushed toward them and took Buck from his arms. They stripped him of his soaked clothes and wrapped him in silver blankets to warm him.

Bobby rode in the back of the ambulance with him, trying to keep him talking on the short ride to the hospital.

He sent off a quick text to Hen and Chim updating them on Buck’s condition. Buck was whisked away into a trauma bay and Bobby took a seat in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs.

Less than an hour passed before someone was calling his name.

“We got his core temp back up,” the doctor said. “He’s resting right now. We’re gonna keep him for observation for a few more hours and then he should be good to go.”

“Thank you, doctor.”

Buck was in bed still covered in warming blankets, but he gave Bobby a bright smile when he entered the room. 

“How do you feel kid?”

“Still kinda cold,” Buck shivered and pulled the blankets tighter around him. “But I feel okay. I’m sorry for going off on my own. I was just trying to save that girl.”

“You were doing your job, Buck. I knew you were trouble the minute you walked into my station. You’re a smart ass kid with authority issues. But you’re a damn good firefighter. You did well today. I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you, Bobby.”

“Any time kid. Now get some sleep.”


End file.
